redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penglens
Hope you enjoy the wiki! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Have a great time here! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! :) Glad you could join the wiki! Hope you have a great time here!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hi there! I'm Sassy Silva, but if you be friend and not foe, I wont sass you ;D Welcome to the Wiki! if you have any questions, dont hesitate to ask me! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) You said to contact you if you want a character! *Name - Layla Goldeneyes *Age - 15 *Species - Wildcat *Gender - Female *Side - Bad *Weapon - Natural Defenses, and 5 daggers *Birthplace - Northlands Well that's it! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) hey! wanna learn how to make a cool avatar? go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hello, I am Bluestripe the Wild. I'm a friend of Verminfate, Silva, and Doogy. I hope you want to be my friend, too. JUst send me a message and sign under the friend category on my user page. Can you read my fan fiction, Bluestripe, a Name Remembered? I hope we become good friends! If you need help, do not hesitate to ask me! I hope you enjoy the Wiki! Bye! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) at do you mean? How to edit my page? How to make a signature? How to find my page? To make a signature use 4 of these ~ or click the signature button. To edit my page, there is something on my page that says edit page. I hope that I helped! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Your lucky to actually know 4 other users on here in real life. I don't know any users on here in real life. I tried to convince my friend but he keeps forgetting. I try to encourage my other friends to read Redwall but that hasn't gone over too well. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Your sig No problimo. You might want to take the time to make your sig worth posting. First of all make your sig a link, so you might try, User:Penglens Then you might want to go even further, if you do, tell me on my talk page. To Change your sig, go to the upper right corner where it says more then click Preferences then put the html where it says Signature.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= I'll be happy to help you. }} 22:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Btw, can I be in your story? Name: Elmtail Speices (sorry, my spelling stinks): Squirrel Gender: Male Side: Good Skill: Well trained Couler: Light brown Eyes: Blue Weapons: Rikler (I made it up), Two Daggers, Bow and arrows, sling. Other: you can read about him in elmtails tail, not elmtails tale, but elmtails tail. They are diferent storys. Btw, this is Elmtail the 2ed. -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll just be a ranger/loner. Hmmmmmm, idk, I guess you could kill him. (If you want you could read elmtails tail, I kill him off lol. (it was my first fan fic so its not very good.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Penglens, you and you're friends are awesome writers!!! You should tell them all to get a Redwall account so we can know them better. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm, Idk, if you want me to die i'll die, did you see my post about your sig?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I see, just try doing what i have said so far and you can tell me what you want and i will put it into code form for you, thats what i did with neil down. -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yo I heard you is letting people into yo story(sorry if I talk like this, I was just listening to Group 1 Crew and Grits) I heard that yo and some of yo buddies is making a story and letting' people in it? if so then I would like to be in it, but not this character, but another one, that won't be appearing in my stories, I'll post him in my next m3essage after I eat(GTG)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Alright, here it is: Character name:Logan Shadowhelm character age:16(years) character species:Fox character gender:Male character alignment:Good character weapon:War scythe, longbow and arrows, two long hand-and-a-half sword, stilettos and axes. character birthplace:Mistland, a dark land in the tropics, where mist is always on the ground, with many rain forests. anything else you think we should know:He is not tribal, is related to Slagar the Cruel, he has emerald green eyes, and used to be a corsair, so is peirced and minorly tattooed. He wears vambraces, and a chain mail shirt, and a leather vest and a hooded cloak and a head band, and a tunic, you choose the colors. Is also called Longshot because of his excellent aim and range and power(can pin a fly to a tree 100 yards away with out killing it, doesn;'t have to aim and gets perfect headshots), is prone to Sadicwrath(a wrath I made up, is easier to control, but harder to get out of and more powerful than Bloodwrath). How's that? Cya round! Silver Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* I have decided to let you use my name, provided this wolverine doesn't do anything stupid that can be avoided, does not have romance, and is an evil cruel tyrant. Umrag the Destroyer 14:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Sig A few things, first, in order for me to be able to use your pic i need you to post it on the wiki as a picture. then I need to know what colers you want your text and backgrond of the text to be.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 15:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Order up! Penglens 75px | Who needs logic? -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Where it says 75px will be gone when I add the Picture. I can change anything you want me to! }} 16:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You Click where it says edit then copy the code for it.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= show me the pic so i can edit it in... }} 17:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm, you could ask someone like sambrook, lpg or neildown or merlock for a pic.....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Penglens Cap__n_Casey_by_cowbunny91 | Who needs logic? -- 17:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I know, here is the text you need Penglens Who needs logic? Just copy and paste that and you will get your sig, as for a pic. well, you dont even need one. that will come out as :Penglens Who needs logic? Then you just need to copy and paste that here: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences where it says signeture then for it to show up you press ~ four times or the sig bottion, just try it. (in order fo it to show up i used nowiki :)-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No problom, Note: when you copyed it you missed a ]...-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Penglens Who needs logic? 17:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yay! now just tell me what colers you want me to change.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok here it is Penglens sig 2.3 :) Penglens Who needs logic? Tell me if you want me to change anything or i didnt get it right.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= I hope you like it. }} 18:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You just made my day :D-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Penglens, what is your avatar? ANd I also forgot my character(Logan Shadowhelm)also has a bolas, and somehting like a bola but only it has blades instead of balls, cya round mate!(yes, I like Pirates of the Carribean)--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants*